Sonic Challenges
by Wae Nos-4-A2
Summary: This is a fanfic were I place Sonic related challenges for anyone that'd like to take them. So if you like challenges, take a look. I'll place it here, the first chapter is always the new challenge, and the last chapter is the oldest challenge. Thanks.
1. The Triangle Challenge

Tails looked off at the readers, blushing because of the topic of today's Challenge.

"Well, hello. Today, because of problems with _some people with a power complex._" Tails took a break to breath, as he remembered why he was forced to this.

"By the way, for those people with a power complex, release that your simply annoying, and nothing more." Tails shook his head, as he walked off.

THen he walked back into the room,

"Oh by the way, _I'll always come back._" Tails winked then walked off.


	2. The Brother Challenge

Nos was pacing. He was pacing very quickly. He was pacing so much that it was becoming annoying to Tails.

"Could you stop pacing for just one minute, please!" Tails yelled his eyes a blaze with anger, a rare sight indeed.

"Hmm?" Nos stopped and looked at Tails as if he just realised where he was.

"Oh sorry, I have a pacing thing. Helps me think."

"Well try not to overdo it, and ways I got this letter from the Author, It's got challenges for the next three days written down, which should we set today?" Tails said as he threw the letter over to Nos, who caught it without trying.

Nos looked them over, humming as he read. Nos didn't know what to think, the all looked like good ideas.

"The Brother Challenge looks good." Nos said finally.

"Could be interesting, as Nos just stated today's challenge is the Brother Challenge. For those of you that saw this title and thought it was about me and Sonic, you were wrong." Tails said as he laid back down into the bed in the old room.

"The Challenge relates to Metal Sonic & Bokkun. Here are the rules, Metal Sonic can't talk. He's a silent warrior, or such. Besides this Metal Sonic rule there isn't anything else, oh wait. If Metal Sonic and Bokkun end up leaving Eggman's side they can't go to the Sonic Heroes side." Nos said in a big breath, when he was done talking he started licking his two fangs, they hurt badly you see.

Tails blinked his eyes, "You know I having nothing to add. Thanks again for reading this has been another pointless challenge, oh yeah there's a poll on the Author's account please check it out." Tails jumped up from his bed, both himself and Nos bowing to the readers.


	3. The Second Triangle Challenge

Tails didn't know what to do, Wae had been gone for so long and Tails didn't know how to work the mystic powers of Fanfiction correctly. Then Tails heard a musical beat...

"What?" Tails said, he was in a dark lifeless place, had been for about two months. But right in front of Tails' eyes was a light, and it lead to a door. Tails spun his namesake and flew at the door with all the force he could muster.

When his hand connected with the door, he could hear a strange voice, strange because he hadn't heard it in so long.

_Tonight, I am young. So I set the net on fire, it burned brighter than Super Sonic! And if the plot fails, and you feel like screaming out, I'll carry it on..._

"It is!" Tails screamed as he walked back into the old room. He remembered the old wooden floors, the light blue coloured walls, Shadow's gun that was leaning on the wall last used to deal with Gary, the hole in the wall that hadn't been fixed yet, the bookcase in the corner, the bed he used to sleep in, and the two windows that let light into the room, yet Tails hadn't a clue about where they went. And finally the big wooden door that War never let him go through.

_Hey buddy! How's it been?_

"Wae! It's so nice to hear your voice again. You want to know how it's been? Do you know that if you start a story then don't touch in so long the characters start to die? Because that's what was happening to me!" Tails started crying a little.

_Oh...I didn't know that. I'm really sorry buddy._

"Well you should be! Where were you for two months anyways?"

"Well. I've been doing, well, this." A voice said from behind Tails, which shocked Tails as Wae's voice had always come from all around. Tails turned on his heel to find a grey coloured fox, with yellow eyes and black steel shoes. He unlike Tails had a single tail.

"Hello," the gray fox smiled and stuck his hand out for a shake.

Tails shuck the grey fox, not fearing it as nothing Wae didn't want could get into, except Gary or his sister Mary but luckily they only rarely stopped by.

"Who are you then?"

The fox rested his head on his chin, then looked up in thought.

"I'm an aspect of the Authors mind. WHen I flip a coin I can become one of two other aspects, ones who are more focused then myself. Like so." The gray fox pulled a coin out from hammer space, hammer space being unexplainable. He flip it and it span in the air, then landed on the fox's hand, he slammed his hand over the coin and waited. He pulled his hand away, then he flashed red.

Tails was forced to cover his eyes because of the bright light. When he looked again, the fox had gained new clothing. A black t-shirt with a red X going over his chest, his once yellow eyes had changed red, and his once white gloves had changed black and had gain golden braces, yet he lacked pants and his shoes hadn't changed at all.

"Hello there, I'm Nos-4-A2, but if it makes it any easier call me Nos." The fox, now known as Nos, walked over to the book case. Tails was kind of freaking out because he noticed that Nos had fangs.

"Mmm, what was the challenge...or yes. A simple one to bring us back from our lack of Challenge. A triangle romance between Cream T. Rabbit, Charmy Bee and Bokkun T. Something or Rather. Because as we all know Bokkun has a crush on Cream, Cream is too young and innocent for romance and Charmy is, well, Charmy..." Nos shivered.

Tails snapped out of his confusion.

"Wait what? Bokkun and Cream couldn't date! He's evil, and she's good!" Tails shouted for point.

"Then it could be a forbidden love story I don't know! But that's the challenge. Tails send us off..." Nos said as he thought about something.

"Okay...this has been antoher pointless challenge!"

"See ya!" Nos bow, and Tails followed his lead.


	4. The Crossover Challenge

_Hello I'm back! From outer space, I came around and saw the sad look upon your face, you should have unfaved that stupid fic, you shouldn't have ever clicked on it to begin with, but now I'm here._

_That was painfully off,_

_*Random people clap*_

_Oh, oh my. Thank you thank you, no thank YOU!_

_And ways I'm gonna had this over to our friend Mister Tails!_

Tails looked tired, his eyes were red and he looked as if he were in some kind of pain.

"Challenge: Write a Sonic X Doctor-who Crossover. You can have anything going, just make sure you include logic from both franchise."

_Well, talk about being plain out of it today Tails!_

"Yeah yeah yeah, once again thanks for reading, this has been a pointless challenge!"


	5. The Baby Challenge

"Hello, It's me again." Tails bowed to the readers, then got up and started eating a chilidog.

"Anyway, Wae isn't here today, like yesterday, so it's just me. Today's challenge is called The Baby Challenge for a simple reason, the idea is to write a strong about two male Sonic characters having to look at after a baby." Tails finished eating his chilidog, then wiped his hand.

"The beauty of this challenge is as follows, the baby. It can either be cute and get in trouble accidently, or evil trying to get the looker-afters into trouble. Once again, the child doesn't need to be related to either male character. Now, thanks for reading and I promise that Wae'll be here tomorrow, this has been a pointless challenge!" Tails threw his hat to the floor and jumped in it, somehow doing a reverse rabbit trick and disappearing.


	6. The Musical Challenge

"Hello." Tails said, he was dressed in a white suit with a red tie, which matched up perfectly with his hat.

"I'm Sorry but Wae couldn't be here today because of great about of playing and writing of pokémon." Tails took a break, then sighed tiredly.

"So I'm just gonna give you challenge then leave, okay?" Tails paused once again so he could tweak the position of his hat.

"Anyways, and trust me this one is tricky, the challenge is to write a musical! Because, musicals are kind of hard to do right, you can't just throw song lyrics in there, you have to pick a song that fits the mood, shows the emotion of the singer, and most importantly, you have to think of a good song that fits the ending, so all in all, not something I'd want to do. But maybe someone can do it right."

Tails jumped up and walked away from the screen, then came back with a glass in his hand, full of a red liquid. Tails drank it down as fast as he could.

"So once again, this has been a pointless challenge." Tails bowed and sat down in the chair again as I all faded to black.


	7. The Silvaze Challenge

_Be peppered for world of Sonic only stories, a shiny new fanfic is tiptoeing nearer,_

"Hey where do I feature?"Tails asked out of nowhere

_Just listen to Author, just be peppered!_

_So yeah, Lion King was the only thing I could think of. Anyways before we begin I would like to just place this right here,_

(\_/)  
(O_o)  
(") (")

"Wait wait wait, what the hell is that?" Tails asked completely amazed at the bunny floating in the air.

_That is bunny, remember kiddies copy and paste bunny everywhere you can on the net so he may attain world domination!_

"Once again, what? Why would you want to help anything take control of the world?"

_bEcAuSe BuNnY cOmMaNdS iT._

"Wae are you okay? You sound kind of dead and lifeless." Tails backed up, truly freaked out by Wae's actions.

"Haha, trust me Foxboy, he ain't okay." A voice said from nowhere.

"Who's that?" Tails spoke in a terrified whisper.

"I'm Gary T. Rabbit. But some would call me Gary Stu, and I'm behind you!" Tails span around and spotted the Rabbit. He had yellow fur and red eyes and his shoes seemed to be made out of steel.

"Hello, today I'm gonna be your co-host, and we're gonna have all kinds of _fun._" Gary smiled a big, toothy smile. The problem was his teeth were so sharp they were scary.

"Does the challenge involve other Gary Stu's or Mary Sue's no, I'm just here. Now I own this fanfic, so let's find me some girlfriends, because it's a well-known fact that Gary Stu's have lots of girls." Gary rambled, Tails' ears perked when he heard Gary talking about owning the fanfic.

"I'm sorry Gary, but Wae owns this fanfic, and no matter what it will always be his fanfic." Tails said boldly.

"You know Tails you've touched my heart, really…" Gary said as he pulled a giant mallet out of nowhere and slammed it over Tails' head.

"Oh wait, to bad I don't have a heart."

Gary turned to readers that were left.

"So keeping with the so called theme of this fanfic, today's challenge is to write...wait let's see what Wae had planned…" Gary walked over to Wae's desk and looked at the notes.

"A challenge to write about Sliver and Blaze, because apparently they don't get anywhere near as much love as they should. Stupid Wae…" Gary sighed a bored sigh, it got boring when you could run at speeds faster than the speed of light, could fly without any logical reason, had enough strength to punch through a wall and could not only pull off going Super, but could even go hyper, without even having a single emerald, because his body was fused to the spirit of chaos he didn't even need the emeralds, he could just do it.

"Yep, I am truly the greatest, no wonder Gary Stu's are the kings of the fanfiction world, we just have so much skill we just put the people like Sonic and Tails and Shadow to shame. If they made a game about me it would have sold thousands more copies then the first Sonic game ever did and…" Gary talked so much that he stopped paying attention to the things around him. Tails slowly woke up and slowly made a grab for Shadow's gun that was left from the 'Switch' Challenge.

Tails grabbed the gun and pointed it at Gary's head. He thought to himself if it was really right. Gary was a jerk, but was he really so bad that he needed to die.

"Yep!" Tails shouted pulling the trigger.

"Oh Tails what are you doing up?" Gary said before the bullet entered his head and he slowly turned into nothingness.

_Ow! What the hell's going on?_

"Gary Stu's and Mary Sue's are bad, very bad." Tails said tiredly.

"So for anyone that forgot, the challenge was to write a love story for Blaze and Sliver. Remember, if you see a Stu or a Sue, kill them without question. This has been a pointless Challenge." Tails fell to the floor really tired, pulling the hat from before over his eyes.

_Did I miss something?_

* * *

_I don't klnow why I did what I did here, I was just really bored then this came up. I will never lose the plot like that again._


	8. The Flipped Challenge

_Once again no more lyrics. Anyways, I'm kind of happy to day because lot of people have started taking the challenges, it just makes my day._

_So without much more to say, I'll hand this over to Tails._

Tails sat on a chair, his arms crossed, bandages across his chest. But the strangest feature had to be the white hat, with a red feather.

_Um Tails, why are you wearing that hat?_

"Because, it's very nice hat, why don't you think it's a nice hat? Anyways, let's get onto the challenge!" A grin appeared on Tails' as he giggled a little.

_Ya know, I think I gave you too much sugar._

"Most likely, but who cares? So let's begin with a question. Have you ever asked yourself, 'Gee, I wonder what would happen if Sonic was evil'? Well here's your chance to write a fic about it! What'd happen if Sonic turned evil? Personally, I think that if he turned evil it'd be a good time to get off the planet."

Tails' sighed a little and handed it back over to the author,

_Well thank you for that Tails, would you like to send us off?_

"I always do. Thank you for reading, and once again this has been another, pointless challenge!" Tails took a bow well taking the feathered hat off, then when standing up right placed the hat back. Then Tails faded to black and the author stopped typing…


	9. The Emerald Challenge

_Okay, this time, no lyrics. It is only because of the fact that honestly I'm really tired at the time of writing, and I have to pre-write this so I don't forget tomorrow, or later today depending._

_So, Tails?_

For a couple of second Tails didn't appear, then he smashed through a window.

_Holy hell! Tails are you okay?_

"Yeah…" Tails took deep breaths, and it appeared that he had a couple of cuts on his chest.

_What happened?_

"Let's just say, never question Knuckles love for the Master Emerald, or he will throw you. He actually threw me from Angel Island so yeah."

_Well that's a little scary._

"No kidding. Anyways fakes, today's challenge will take a lot of thinking. The challenge? Write a back story for the chaos emeralds." Tails stopped to take a breath of air, "You see, no one knows were the chaos emeralds came from, nor does anyone know where that stupid Master Emerald came from, so just write about where you think they came from." Tails took another pause to take a sip of apple juice.

"There is only one rule, a Sonic character can't appear. The idea is that the emerald came from thousands upon thousands of years ago, so no characters!"

"Thanks for reading and this has been another pointless challenge!" Tails finished his juice and walked off.

_Wow, that was just a little scary. Anyways it has now been a week since my first challenge, so yeah. This is Nos-4-A2 signing off._


	10. The Switch Challenge

_Huh. Sorry I haven't any song lyrics that work right now. I'll have to work on that. Oh wait…Smooth Writer?_

_As He Wrote on the Microsoft, It Was The Sound Of A Clicking, He Came Into The FanFiction, He Threw The Plotwork Out The Window…_

_It's the best I can do at four in the morning. So without further ado I give you Tails & Shadow!_

'Tails' walked into the room first, his icy blue eyes stared at the reader with a cold, hard glare. Then 'Shadow' walked into the room with a giant grin on his face. As soon as 'Tails' saw 'Shadow' he slapped him.

"Okay listen, I agreed to do one chapter, one! But so help me god Tails if you ruin my image I'll kill you." 'Tails' Said to 'Shadow'

'Shadow' sighed as he rubbed his cheek. "Boy Shadow, even in my body you pack a punch."

_Um guys? Kinda giving it away there._

"Oh sorry," 'Tails' and 'Shadow' said in unison, the main difference being that 'Tails' was being sarcastic, and 'Shadow' was really sorry.

"So, today's challenge, if you haven't figured it out yet, is to write a story about two characters for whatever reason having their minds swapped." 'Shadow' said as he cracked his back.

"The only rule? The two characters have to be completely different." 'Tails' said as he pulled a gun out of nowhere and started polishing it. "As in, me and Tails, or any number of people. Oh wait there's a secondary rule." 'Tails' then handed it back over to 'Shadow'

"Ah yes, the other characters either can't know that the two have swapped or they don't believe that the two have swapped. You see, all the laughs is in watching them try to act as the other. But you already knew that right?" 'Shadow' winked at readers. 'Tails' coughed and 'Shadow turned around, and there was a gun in his face.

"Don't. Destroy. My. Image." 'Tails' spoke with outrage clear in his voice. "Wae, or Nos or whatever, change us back because this annoying!" 'Tails' said quite clearly ticked off.

_Be cool man, be cool. With my amazing author powers I can change you back like that! _

*Snap*

The warmth of childhood returned to Tails' and the coldness and glare returned to Shadow.

"Well, you had me, I'll see you in hell. Chaos Control." And like that Shadow was out of the room, but Tails still had the gun.

_For the record, you don't have to use Tails and Shadow, Shadow was just first guy that popped into my head when I thought opposite of Tails. You can use them, but you don't have to. Tails?_

"I hear ya Wae, thanks for reading and once again it's been a pointless challenge!" Tails bowed and the room faded to black.


	11. The Vampire Challenge

_Let's write the fanfic again! It's just a click to left, then an italic to the right...your fingers over the keys, music playing loudly, but it's the posting that really drives you insane! Let's write the fanfic again!_

_Well, I've typed my completely random and pointless lyrics down; it looks like I've nothing better to do then hand it over to my co-host. Tails!_

Tails walked into the room with an odd look on his face. He must have been spooked, because he forgot to wave to the readers.

Tails shook his head, and stared at the cold lifeless eyes of the author, then looked back to the readers.

"So, um, yeah. Nos-4-A2, where did this one come from?" Tails broke his role and started talking to the author again.

_Well, it began because I had read some other stories like this, with Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and even you Tails being the main character to be changed. But I've never seen this person yet._

Tails shook his head again, and managed to get back in the game.

"Hello readers! Today's challenge is writing a story about one of the Sonic characters being turned into a vampire. The character that must go through the change? Cream the Rabbit." Tails stopped to shake his head again.

"The one rule here is that the basic vampire rules apply, no sun light, and must drink blood. And since the character is Cream…"

_Yep, it'll be a fun story to write and read._

"Wait, _write _and read?" Tails asked confused.

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna start writing fanfics based on my own challenges._

Tails' eye twitched, rage was clear on his face. "Then why are you still posting the challenges?"

_Because, it's fun._

Tails' eye didn't stop twitching.

_Oh come on Tails, you want to send us off again?_

"Yes I would, thanks for reading, and once again it's been another pointless challenge." Tails shook his head as he walked off.


	12. The Werehog Challenge

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it! People have started taking the challenges!_

_And that is why I give you what I think could be one of the coolest things ever. Now Tails, get in here!_

Tails walked into the room and waved at the readers.

"Hello! So today is a weird one, now everyone has thought this one up, so why not throw it out there again? Today's challenge is to write a story about Shadow becoming a Werehog!" Out of nowhere the roof of the room that Tails was standing exploded, making it possible to see the full moon… and a wolf like howl was heard.

"Like I've said everyone and their brother has thought this one up, so Wae just wanted a story about the subject to be connected to him."

_Aren't I a stinker?_

"Shut up Bugs Bunny!" Tails yelled, some kind of anger clear on his face. Then Tails calmed down.

"Anyways the only rule is that Shadow has to be placed in some kind of adventure; it can't just be about the werehog."

_Thank you Tails. So yeah that's the best I can do right now. So Tails want to send us off?_

"I sure would Wae. So, once again, this has been a pointless challenge!" Tails waved to the readers as he turned around and disappeared.


	13. The Knight Challenge

_Hey, it's me again! I wrote a challenge again, I was a fool again, thinking people even cared…_

_Well that's enough of that. Anyways today we have a guest giving out the challenge, and hey he might even stick around for a while. So without further ado, Tails!_

Tails appeared out of nowhere, he looked at the ten people reading this and waved.

"Hello. Wae has informed me that today's challenge involves me, because I'm one of his favourite sidekicks. Anyway the challenge is to write a story about me falling into the world of the Black Knights, in Arthur's storybook land. The reason this challenge came up is because Wae didn't like the fact that I wasn't a playable character in story mode." Tails took a second to breath, and then smiled in some kind of childlike glee.

"The one rule about this challenge is I can't have a slingshot, I need to have a sword. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go and jump around in joy at that fact." Tails ran off jumping around like a child.

_Well, he is one. Anyways that's all. If anyone wants to know why I even let Tails in this, it's very simple. As long as a character is in it, no one can force me to take this down. Hmm, at some point I might even just make it Tails doing this._

_So thanks for reading and once again, it's been another-_

"Pointless challenge!" Tails yelled as he ran back into the room.

_What he said._


End file.
